Best Friends Brother
by Lacey-chi
Summary: Erza one of Lucy.H's Best Friend, has a brother, who has a crush on Lucy since she first visted Erza's house for the first time and that was a year ago, but...What happens if Lucy thinks Natsu's a Total creep? Will Love bloom? Or will Lucy reject him? Based On Best Friend's Brother - Victoria Justice)
1. Chapter 1

**Luna: "Hey Minna-san, I won't be updating my other stories except Popstar Love life, Truth or dare, Lucy's annoying Brothers,this Story and Other New stories" **

**Luna: "Sorry but I hope you enjoy this story!"**

_Summary: Erza one of Lucy.H's Best Friend, has a brother, who had a crush on Lucy since she first visted Erza's house for the fist time and that was a year ago. Will Love bloom?_

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza shouted while walking up to Lucy Putting on her usual Serious,Scary Face.

"Hai Erza?" Lucy smiled while getting her books from her opened Locker.

"L-Lucy Well I was aske-"

Erza was cut of By Levy.

"LU-CHAN, ERZA!" Levy shouted running toward them.

"Whats Up Levy-chan?" Lucy questioned.

"Well I-I got asked out on a d-date!" Levy squeal bursting with happiness.

"WHO and WHERE'S THE DAMN DATE?!" Erza shouted.

"Um, t-the p-person's G-gajeel and the place is...I don't f***ing even know" Levy clearly pissed of since Gajeel didn't tell her the time to meet at or where they where they were both going.

"YOU DAMN F***ING BASTARD!" Levy roared,

A Teacher crossed by and heard Levy swore.

"Oh If It isn't Mcgarden?, DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" She roared while stomping her feet away.

"Da F***?" Levy mumbled.

"Anyways, Erza, What were you going to say before?"Lucy asked.

"W-Well the s-same as L-Levy I was asked out on a d-date" She shuttered blushing Scarlet Red.

"Ooh Never thought you ever would get a date" Levy replied.

"Levy...DIE!" Erza started chasing Levy around.

"Erza, Who are you going on a date?" Lucy said while she watched Erza chase levy.

"Oh" Erza then turned shy again.

"Mood swinger" Levy mumbled.

"What did you say Levy" Erza had her demon mode on.

"N-Nothing Erza I was just 'admiring' the way you mood swing" Levy came up with a stupid answer.

"Oh Weird but okay and I-i'm going on a date with Jellal and If you were wondering we are going to the cafe" Erza blushed again tugging her skirt.

"Aw..." Lucy squealed.

"Stupid Rock-Idiot" Levy muttered.

"I wish I could have a date too and we could if all had a triple date" Lucy replied upset that no-one asked her out on a date yet.

Levy turned to Erza and Erza turned to Levy they smirked.

"Hey Lu-chan how about you go on a date with Natsu, I'm sure he would _Love _to go on a date with you plus you can picked the clothes Erza wears on her date since your there" Levy smirked.

"Sure Why not, and I am not F***ing going on a date with the pink headed creep, I've only met him...five times and he already creeps me out." Lucy shivered.

"Why Does the Moron of a brother creep you out?!" Erza got into her protective mode.

"Well once I went into his room and every-where, I mean everywhere was a picture of me and Natsu and Nalu written all over it." Lucy shivered again.

"Yeah I've seen his room a lot of times and once I saw that idiot looking at photos of you, Lucy, and printing them out" Erza also shivered because she was thinking of an orange haired man who likes perfume.

"Alright Erza I'll Come to your house today after school" Lucy smiled while walking of.

"Hey Erza" Levy turned to Erza.

"Yes Levy?" Erza replied.

"Well I think Natsu's been scaring any boy that comes near Lucy and tells them to "F**k Of, she's mine" Levy shouted smirking.

"My Brother sure is a jealous bastard" Erza signed.  
"Yep, OH FUCK!", " WERE COING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS, BI**H!" Levy stared running of.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A SLUT!" Erza started running of beating Levy in three seconds.

"ERZA, YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN FAST!" Levy whined.

"Blegh!" Erza sucked out her tongue on Levy.

* * *

**Chapter Ends.**

**Hai= Yes~**

**Thank you Reading and Please Review, Follow or Favourite (Your choice)**  
**Thank you**  
**Oh and Vote in My Poll.**


	2. Tortures

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hey Guys, I'm updating Best Friends Brother!**

**I hope you enjoy and please review, follow and favorite! *Puppy dog eyes***  
**Vote in my poll too!**  
**I'm updating the stories in alphabetical order :)**  
**~Luna~**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Summary: Erza one of Lucy.H's Best Friend, has a brother, who had a crush on Lucy since she first visited Erza's house for the first time and that was a year ago, but...What happens if Lucy thinks Natsu's a Total creep? Will Love bloom? Or will Lucy reject him? Based On Best Friend's Brother - Victoria Justice)_

___**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_Previously: 

_Erza and Levy have gotten a date with a certain blue head and black haired fishes. Lucy want's to go on a triple date with Erza and Levy. Levy and Erza suggests Natsu. Lucy thinks Natsu is a gay haired creep. Lucy is going to Erza's house to picked a outfit for Erza after school._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_**(A/N, At My Old school, The bell uses Songs for the bell and I only remember "Love Story" By Taylor swift playing while me and my friends singing along)**_

The bell rang and the teachers dismissed the students to go home.

"Yes!" A pink haired guy also known as Natsu Dragneel cheered.

"Natsu Shut up!" Erza Scarlet glared at her brother. **(Erza didn't want anybody to know Natsu was her freakin' Brother Explanation Coming soon)**

"AYE!" Natsu saluted going into Happy 2#.

"I am going to get Lucy now" Erza walked of leaving a happy Natsu alone.

"HEY FLAME BRAIN!" A raven haired guy called out.

"What ugly?" Natsu putted on an annoyed face.

"I heard from Levy that Lucy's coming over at your place" Gray smirked.

"S-so What?" Natsu blushed.

"Can I come?" Gray smirked again.

"F*** NO!" Natsu fumed.

You see Gray also had a tiny,weenie,HUGE Crush On Lucy heartfilia too.

"Aw...Why can't I come?" Gray said.

"Because your ugly" Natsu replied

"Excuse me, look at these HUGE Biceps and abs" Gray stripped of his top.

"EW ARE YOU GAY?" Natsu putted on a horrified look.

"SAYS WHO WITH THE PINK GIRLY HAIR!" Gray retorted back.

"WHY YO-" Natsu was cut of by Erza.

"NATSU, LET'S GO!" Erza grabbed Natsu while Lucy was beside Erza.

"BAHHAHAH!" Gray laughed at Natsu, who was currently didn't give a sh** since Lucy was beside Erza.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu blushed.

"Erza, Help, His Mumbling my name!" Lucy freaked out.

"Now, Now Lucy will be at my house in ten seconds"

"WAIT, Your house is like ten minutes away from here!" Lucy screamed she was being grabbed by Erza.

"Oh but Lucy I am using my running skills to go there" Erza smiled.

"NO ERZA!" All three of them blasted of.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX**_

_**Time Skip**_

"EW!" Lucy was covered In Natsu's Vomit.

"I-I am Sorry L-Lucy" Natsu shuttered.

"You..." Lucy's bangs were hidden.

"L-Lucy, P-Please D-Don't" Natsu started Shaking.

"Are, Going t-"

"Lucy, Natsu, Get Inside!" Erza commanded pointing to the black door that was opened.

"Hai" Lucy sweetly smiled.  
"Hehehe Okay" Natsu hurried inside.

"Erza, Can you help me get revenge on your brother Jerk poo?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Ew Lucy you stink ed, Did Natsu Do it?" Erza asked.

'Yes!" Lucy hissed.

"Then I got Brilliants of Ideas! Erza pointed a finger and closed her eyes.

"What the F*** Erza" Lucy muttered.

"What was that?" Erza opened an eye.

"Nothing" Lucy smiled.

Erza closed the eye that was opened.

"AHAAAAAAAAA!" Erza jumped up high.

"KYA!" Lucy jumped backwards and fell on her bottom.

"Sorry Lucy for scaring you, you may hit me" Erza apologized.

"No It alright...NO IT F****** ISN'T, LUCY PUNCH!"** A/N Weird -_- ** Lucy Punched Erza and Erza Hardly moved.

"Good Aim Lucy, but Strength, Not so Good" Erza said to Lucy.

"Now What was I gonna say?" Erza thought.

"Oh I remenber!" Lucy jumped.

"What Was it Again?" Erza questioned.

"YOU, CRAZILY JUMPED UP AND SAID AHA AND FREAKING SAID TO ME HIT YOU SO I FREAKING HIT YOU!" Lucy explained.

"Wow Good Explanation Lucy, Except for the part were I Crazily jumped up" Erza stated.

"Thanks" Lucy answered.

"Now I remember were the 'Deadly Tortured' Book and List is" Erza ran to the stairs and came back in five seconds,carrying a book and a scroll.

"What are those?" Lucy asked, curiously looking at the items Erza was holding.

"Oh, these are the 'Deadly Torture" Book and List.

"Oh Sounds Scary" Lucy sarcastically said.

"Now Lucy, Don't Be too Confident" Erza said.

"I wasn't" Lucy muttered.

"Now, Let's Read the deadly book of tortures" Erza held the book.

The book was Black with sliver letters on it.

"Wow, What a plain Cover" Lucy said.

"Lucy Don't Judge a book by it's cover and Just Shut Up" Erza retorted.

"Hmmph" Lucy crossed her arms and pouted.

Erza turned the book cover to the first page of the book.

_**Deadly **_**_Tortures_**

_**~By Erza Scarlet~**_

"WTF ERZA YOU WROTE IT!" Lucy yelled.

"Didn't I tell you to Shut up!" Erza questioned,certainly pissed of.  
Lucy grind-ed her teeth.

"Now Lets Start Again, since someone interrupting us" Erza Started reading again.

_**Contents**_

_**10 Types of Tortures for Someone Pissing you of...1-2**_

_**10 Types of tortures for Harassing you or doing inappropriate things to you...3-4**_

_**10 Types of Tortures for rejecting your Confession or Someone Confessing to you...5-6**_

_**10 Types of Tortures for Hurting you/Family/Friends or making you cry...7-8**_

"Erza why are there so much tortures in here?" Lucy said horrified.

"It's a helpful resource for me to know what to do for tortures" Erza said proudly.

"Demon" Lucy mumbled, unfortunately...Erza heard.

"WHY YOU!" Erza looked through the massive Book and found out what to do.

"How to torture someone when they piss you of?!" Lucy peaked at what Erza was reading and quickly bowed down to her.

"Oh Queen Erza, I am So Sorry, Forgive me!" Lucy bowed to the ground.

"Okay Lucy I forgive you and I found the Great torture for my moron as a brother!" Erza pumped her fist up smiling evilly.

"Hehe you did?" Lucy smirked.

"Yes I did, now Laugh!" erza commanded.

"Okay!"

"WAHAHAHAAHahaAHAHAH!" They Both Laughed evilly like a crazy maniac Witches.

Mean While, While the two witches were got bored of homework and instantly slept , but who knows what's in store for him later on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lucy and Erza then went to Erza's Room after their little plan in store for Natsu.

"Erza, you should wear this!" Lucy was looking through Erza's Clothing and grabbed the most hottest thing she found.

"Lucy, this is my Style, Not your Cutie,Wooty, Style!" Erza scolded Lucy.

"What the Hell Is your Style?" Lucy asked."  
"Hot,Sexy,Bad Girl and Spice" Erza answered.  
"Okay" Lucy skimmed through Erza's clothes and found something, that was similar to Erza's sense of Fashion.

"Hmm This?" Lucy handed Erza the clothes she picked and the accessories to go with it.

"Nice choice of clothes" Erza answered and changed quickly.

"WTF you change super quickly!" Lucy said. Lucy was a bit jealous of how Erza changed so quickly.

"Now, Now Lucy you have to Practice" Erza smiled proudly.

squeal.

Erza had her long, red,scarlet hair tied up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, her usual Diamond Earrings, a black and white Lolita dress **A/N The Dress in the episode when Thunder God Tribe attacked in the model competition.**

With Black and White Stockings and Black boots.

"T-Thanks Lucy" erza blushed.  
"Now get ready for the date!"

"Bye, Bye!" Lucy pushed Erza out the door.

"Hmmm" Lucy smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ends :)**  
**I Hoped you Enjoy! 3**

**Please Review, follow and Favorite (Your choice)**

**Vote In My Poll!**

**Sorry,**

**for Not Explaining Why Erza Doesn't want any one to know Why Scarlet is her last name instead of Dragneel, Will Explain next chapter!**

**Oh and Guess What Lucy and Erza are planning to do to Natsu, The Next chaps about Erza's Date and Erza and Lucy's Torture Plan.**

**~Thank you~**


End file.
